


Gemini Rising

by SweetnessandLight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Chewing gum, Fluff and Angst, Jim is the evil one, M/M, Mild Language, Nicknames, Professor James Moriarty - Freeform, Sebastian is confused, Sibling Rivalry, Some Humor, The Other James Moriarty, TwinAU, Twins, i am confused, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessandLight/pseuds/SweetnessandLight
Summary: Sebastian comes home to find that something is... different about Jim. Introducing the OTHER James Moriarty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different to the usual Moriarty twin AU's, I know using Richard Brook as Jim's twin is popular but I personally just can't get behind that so thought I'd do one with the other James Moriarty who is mentioned in the og stories as being prof Moriarty's brother. I just thought the idea that someone named their identical twin sons the same name was so hilariously stupid I had to write a fic about it. And I had to give myself the oppurtunity to use those nicknames. Thanks for reading and enjoy x

The lock clicked loudly as Sebastian turned the key in the door to the flat, eager to get out of the chilly evening air. It was a Saturday night, and he’d been out on a job since the early hours of that morning, stationed on top of an old warehouse for so long his muscles had started to go dead.

He kicked off his shoes and stretched out his arms in front on him, lacing his fingers together and making them click as he walked through into the living room.

The tv was murmuring, and Jim was sprawled across the sofa, phone in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other. He wore a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black t shirt that was typical of days where he didn’t leave the flat. 

He looked up as Sebastian entered the room, and for a moment looked almost surprised before a smooth grin spread across his face.

“Hello, handsome.”

“Hey.” Seb replied, walking over to drop his bag on the floor and sit down next to Jim, his legs aching dully. 

Jim was watching him, black eyes glittering with what looked like curiosity.

“What?” Sebastian inquired and he cracked his knuckles, before pausing.

“Why does your hair look like that?” 

Jim’s hair was considerably messy, which wasn’t so unusual when he was home, but it also seemed...shorter than it had been when Seb had last seen him the night before.

Of course he could have had a haircut, but Jim rarely made those sorts of appointments randomly- he had a strict schedule which Sebastian was kept constantly aware of as he was often required for driving Jim to and from them.

“Uhh,” Jim put what was left of the apple down and ran a hand through it, “I got it cut. Was a last minute thing.”

“Alright.” Sebastian was too tired to question the anomaly in Jim’s behaviour, and he leant his head onto his shoulder, his eyes slipping closed.

“Hard day?” Jim inquired, his tone almost sounded like he was supressing a laugh.

“Mmm.” Seb murmured as he lifted his face to bury it in Jim’s neck, pressing a small kiss just above his collarbone.

“I was on that roof for hours and it was fucking cold.”

“A roof? You were on what- a hit?” Jim asked.

Sebastian pulled away.

“You sent me on it last night.”

“Ahh yeah, that.” Jim grinned at him, passed his phone over into his left hand and reached into his pocket with his right. He pulled out a packet of chewing gum and popped one into his mouth, before offering one to Sebastian.

Seb shook his head, still pondering how a man with a near photographic memory could have forgotten a conversation they had less than 24 hours ago.

“Are you alright?” He asked him slowly.

Jim raised his eyebrows and continued chewing, still looking slightly amused.

“Why do you ask?”

“Not sure.” Seb answered; something felt wrong. His jaw was clenched and he found himself mentally making notes of all the weaponry in the room, despite there being no visible threat.

“Maybe I’m just-“ He froze. He had been going to say ‘maybe I’m just tired’ and attempt to brush of Jim’s strange behaviour until the following day, when he realised what was making him uncomfortable.

Jim had held his phone in his right hand. He had taken out the gum, put it in his mouth and offered it to Sebastian with his right hand. 

Jim was left handed.

Seb instinctively twisted in his seat, delved into the rucksack which lay unzipped on the floor at his feet and pulled out the first handgun he could get his hands on, turning back and aiming it between Jim’s eyes. The entire motion felt bizarre; he wasn’t accustomed to having to defend himself in his own home and least of all from the very man he was hired to protect.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded; his heart was pounding but his hands didn’t waver.

Jim’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before a smile tugged up the corner of his lips and a snicker slipped between them. He held his hands up in front of him and he began to giggle harder, closing his eyes as his shoulders bounced up and down.

Sebastian watched warily, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation as to what was going on; Jim was unpredictable at the best of times, but this was different. Seb briefly wondered if he’d taken something, but brushed this idea off immediately- Jim would never indulge in any substances that clouded his judgement. He knew the consulting criminal inside out, and this wasn’t him.

“Okay, you got me. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Jim was still laughing as Seb readjusted his grip on the gun.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian growled.

Jim held out his hand- his right hand- as if offering it to Sebastian to shake.

“James Moriarty, sorry to gate-crash, just thought I’d pop in and say hi.” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. 

“Jim...”

“It’s James. Jim’s the other one. Confusing, I know.”

Seb lowered the gun slightly, brain working frantically to try and figure out who the man in front of him was. He looked like Jim, claimed to be Jim- well, James- yet something was different. Like he was looking at a mirror image; everything was backwards.

‘Jim’s the other one.’

“There’s... two of you?” Sebastian asked stupidly.

James smiled, “Identical twins.”

Sebastian took this in for a moment- granted, it did explain the unusual events of the past 10 minutes, but it just seemed so ridiculously far fetched. Jim had an identical twin who he just conveniently forgotten to mention to Sebastian? This sounded like his employer’s idea of a funny joke.

“Prove it.” He demanded, lifting the gun back up threateningly.

James rolled his eyes, “Okay, I have this freckle on my neck and Jim doesn’t, see?”

He pulled down the neckline of his t shirt and stuck out his chest for Sebastian to inspect. There was a tiny brown smudge just above his collarbone; minuscule, but Sebastian made it his business to learn every inch of Jim’s body, and this wasn’t on it.

“Fuck’s sake.” Seb slammed the gun down onto the coffee table next to the sofa.

“Of course he has a fucking identical twin, that’s just so Jim. The more ridiculous the better. I can’t believe he never told me this.”

James raised his eyebrows with amusement.

“He’s frustrating, isn’t he?”

“Jesus.” Seb ran a hand over his head, before suddenly snapping his eyes back up to the man who looked like his employer.

“Does he know you’re here?”

James grimaced playfully.

“Not exactly. I haven’t seen him in years, got away from me as soon as he had the opportunity, not that I minded particularly. But then I started hearing things-‘James Moriarty arrested for attempted robbery of the crown jewels’- that was the best one. I thought ‘I don’t remember doing that’ then I realised- JimJam. Thought I’d come by and see exactly what he’s been up to.”

“Wait.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, taking a deep breath.

“JimJam?”

James chuckled, “Yeaahh, I used to call him that when we were younger, he hated it.”

Sebastian could feel a smirk tugging at his lips despite himself, before the sound of the front door swinging open made both he and James’ heads snap around towards the doorway of the living room.

A whistle drifted down the corridor before Jim- the real Jim- strolled into the room, hands in the pockets of his Armani suit. 

“Sebastian, you better-“ He began before spotting the second man sat on the sofa and pausing mid-sentence.

“Hey, ‘Jams.” James smiled widely at his brother, who stood perfectly still, face unreadable.

Jim’s eyes flicked over to Sebastian accusingly.

“He was here when I got home, I don’t know how me got in.” Seb explained quickly. He had a million questions, but something about the look in Jim’s eyes told him now wasn’t the time to ask them.

After a few seconds of silence Jim stepped to one side, not looking at James when he said,

“Okay, you’ve had your fun now get out.” 

“Awww, but I hadn’t finished talking to your- Sebastian is it? We were just getting to know each other, and he was veerry friendly when he came home.”

Jim didn’t look up from the apple core on the coffee which was now absorbing the full force of his cold gaze; and seemed to shrivel a little under it.

“He thought you were me, Idiot.” He replied in a monotonous tone.

James turned to Sebastian, “Told you he didn’t like me very much.”

Seb ignored him, still watching his employer. 

He got up slowly and walked over to him; slowly, as if approaching a volatile animal.

“Jim.” He spoke quietly, but placed a firm hand on the small of his back to pull the smaller man towards himself. Jim let him, and his body relaxed into Sebastian’s as Seb kissed his temple gently and murmured, 

“It’s okay.”

“Wow, you two are...cute.”

Sebastian was suddenly reminded of the third man in the room when a voice identical to Jim’s complained sarcastically.

They both turned to look at him, Sebastian’s hand still hovering around Jim.

“Are you still here?” Jim asked spitefully, “Thought I told you to get out, it’s really not a difficult instruction.”

“Oh, come on, I didn’t come all this way for a two minute encounter. You have to be nice to me, remember?” James smirked, “You promised.”

“I lied, doofus. I do that.” Jim walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his mirror image, gesturing to the door once again.

“Off you pop.”

“Can’t I stay a little longer? Tell me about your network, it’s very impressive from what I’ve heard. Who would have thought it? My Jim, a criminal mastermind.” The second twin was clearly enjoying himself much more than the first.

“Your Jim?” Sebastian inquired, following Jim over to the sofa and sitting down on the arm next to him. He felt a twinge of jealousy- this man had known Jim his entire life, grown up with him, and must know things about his employer Sebastian couldn’t possibly hope to ever find out. 

James chuckled, “Sorry, I guess he’s your Jim now. I never could keep up with his dating life.”

“Well at least I never had that problem.” Jim replied, before addressing Seb, “Sex isn’t really JayJay’s thing.”

James shrugged in agreement.

“Too messy. I have other interests.”

“Okay.” Sebastian help up his hand, “First of all, what the fuck is with these nicknames? Because I don’t think I can get on board with ‘JimJam’ and ‘JayJay’. Secondly,” He turned to Jim, “I thought your full name was James Moriarty?”

“It is.” Jim replied simply, as if he couldn’t understand why Seb would ask such a question.

“But his name is James Moriarty.” He gestured to the second twin.

“Our parents gave us the same name.” James answered him.

Jim rolled his eyes, “It’s unbelievably moronic. I try not to think about it.”

“Tries not to think about me either.” James added sullenly.

“You got it!” Jim sang, picking up the chewing gum packet his brother had left on the coffee table and helping himself to one.

James made a face.

“He’s the evil twin, in case you hadn’t noticed." He told Seb, "Got me into trouble all the time when we were younger- I always got blamed for his little misadventures.”

“That’s because you were too stupid to protect yourself. You were an easy scapegoat.” Jim retorted.

“You were the bane of my life; I could never escape from the messes you made, all the bad things you did I may as well have done myself. Even now your ridiculousness follows me around, I can’t even look in the mirror without being reminded that I’m just the ‘other twin’.” James argued, eyes darkening with a look Sebastian had seen in Jim’s too many times.

“Shut up.” Jim snapped, causing his brother to fall silent.

Sebastian stayed very still as he and James waited for Jim’s next move.

Jim exhaled loudly, again staring at the apple remains on the coffee table, before reaching up to pat Seb’s thigh.

“Sebastian, kindly escort out guest out, I believe he’s overstayed his welcome.”

Seb got up and gestured for James to follow him; the second man looked at him reproachfully.

“Really? You’re just gonna do what he says and kick me out? I thought we were friends, Sebastian.”

“Sorry, your brother got here first.” He smirked as both twins shot him withering looks.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” Jim warned him.

“It’s his dream come true; two Jims. It’s like Christmas has come early.” James sniggered as he got up off the sofa and followed Sebastian to the doorway of the living room.

“On the contrary, this is making for a little too much Moriarty in the room.” Sebastian answered.

“Just wait ‘till you meet the other one.” James told him.

Seb turned to Jim incredulously; who smirked despite himself.

“He’s joking.” 

“Jesus, you two are something else.” Sebastian said irritably, turning back to James and gesturing that he continued on his way out of the flat.

“One second.” James told him, “Just want to say goodbye to my dear brother first.”

Seb gave him an exasperated look, but waited quietly.

“I’m going now, Jim.” The second twin told the first, who was now glued to his phone, and didn’t look up as he replied,

“Bye, then.”

“Keep in touch, won’t you?” James asked, his tone was sarcastic, but Sebastian detected a hint of hope in it.

Jim grimaced, eyes still fixed on the glaring screen in front of him.

“Nah. Don’t think so.”

James turned to Sebastian, giving him a questioning look.

“What do you see in him, honestly? There’s the dazzling good looks of course, but other than that he’s really just a dickhead in an expensive suit.”

Sebastian didn’t reply, but nudged him towards the doorway.

“Fine, I’m leaving, Jesus. See ya, JimJam!” He called over his shoulder, “Sooner than you hope I expect!”

“It always is!” Jim called after him. 

Sebastian opened the front door for James as they came out into the hallway, inclining his head towards it.

James paused, offering his hand for Seb to shake a second time.

“Well, Sebastian, it’s been sensational.”

Sebastian humoured him, reaching out and shaking it,

“If you come back, please don’t do that ‘pretending to be Jim’ thing again, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life checking for freckles.”

James smirked, “Promise. And, Sebastian, be careful. I know Jim better than anyone, we’ve got that twin sixth sense thing,” He tapped his temple, “You’ve gotta watch him, he’s a tricky one.”

“Thanks for the advice, but I think I I’ll be alright.” Sebastian replied dryly; he didn’t appreciate being told how to handle Jim.

James raised his eyebrows and smiled, before turning and leaving the flat, strolling off down the corridor and calling out,

“If you say so.”


End file.
